Trade Resort
The Trade Resort is an exclusive place in Pokémon Brick Bronze where players can trade with each other. It can be accessed through the Recreational Teleportation Device, which is given by Rival Jake once the player acquires the Arc Badge from the Silvent Gym. Trading How To Trade The Trade Resort is the only place where players in Pokémon Brick Bronze can trade with other players. Requests can be sent by any person to any other person by clicking on their name or by clicking on their avatar. Additionally, the player can send as many requests as they would wish to anyone in order to start a trade, although this does not guarantee a trade — both players must agree, much like starting a battle in Battle Colosseum. Once a trade begins, both players can trade to a max of 4 Pokémon or Eggs in a single trade. Once both players have clicked the "Ready" button, the "Trade" button will appear above the 2 columns. When that button is clicked as well by both players, the trade will be executed and both players will get their new Pokémon or Eggs, if any. If a player tries to trade all of his or her remaining team without receiving any actual Pokémon (Pokémon Eggs do not count as a slot in the team), the player cannot press "Trade", as his or her team would be completely empty. Note: The Starter Pokémon chosen before the player starts his or her journey cannot be traded. If players wish to trade away Starter Pokémon, they must be either bred or purchased from the Pokémon Lab in Mitis Town for 25 Robux. Rules of Trading While trading can be useful for acquiring new Pokémon for filling up the Pokédex or for constructing players' teams, it can also be incredibly risky as well. In order to keep safe from potential scammers or greedy players who wish to steal Pokémon, it is important to follow these rules: #'DO NOT' sell Pokémon for Robux. #'DO NOT' trade Pokémon with anyone and expect to get the traded Pokémon back. #'DO NOT' allow another person to "middle man". This refers to holding the trade Pokémon and then giving them to the person of interest later. If a player is scammed due to a violation of the afore-mentioned rules, Admins will not help the scammed player to get his or her Pokémon back. Trade Evolutions Some Pokémon may only evolve after being traded, so going to the Trade Resort is necessary to evolve these Pokémon. Some Pokémon may have to hold an item in order to evolve after being traded. Note: It is not recommended to trade with random strangers. Always trade with a trustworthy person, such as a friend or family member. Trading with an alternate account is permitted, for maximum security. It is HIGHLY recommended to take screenshots and send them to Game Director Lando64000 in case of being scammed. Trivia * Trade Resort received a redesign from 2016 Christmas Event onward. For the duration of that event, the beach piled up with snow, while the ocean and Wailord were frozen. * The Trade Resort is vital for winning higher levels of rewards in Hobo's Lucky Lotto, as players need to trade in plenty of Outsider Pokémon from many different trainers in order to get a better chance to score for more digits from the Lotto tickets. * In one of the small caves added during the redesign, a skeleton wearing the brown binoculars named "Brighteyed Steampunk" lies undisturbed. "Brighteyed Steampunk" is one of the main accessories on Game Director Lando64000's avatar and is one of the most notable features of his character. Category:Miscellaneous Locations